Fubuki screet
by Kana Hime
Summary: Fubuki mempunyai rahasia yang ia tulis di selembar kertas yang selalu ia bawa, rahasia itu membuat penasaran Endou dkk. Apa mereka dapat mengetahuinya?


**Fubuki Screet**

**Disclaimer: tentunya bukan saia**

**Warning: pendek, abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, garing, dll**

**Summary: Fubuki mempunyai rahasia yang ia tulis di selembar kertas yang selalu ia bawa, rahasia itu membuat penasaran Endou dkk. Apa mereka dapat mengetahuinya?**

Suatu hari...

Di pinggir lapangan sepakbola di Pulau Liocott, Endou dkk lagi ngumpul, memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui rahasia sang _legendary striker_, mumpung Terumi dan Sakuma juga dateng. Berkali-kali mereka menjebak Fubuki tapi tak berhasil.

"Udah ada yang punya ide belom?" Kazemaru memandang ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang.

"Gimana kalo kita ceburin ke kolam lele?" Toramaru yang entah _innoncent_ ato aslinya emang gitu mencoba beri ide yang gak nyambung. Mana ada kolam lele di Liocott?

"Yang laen?" Kazemaru gak mau ngetawaain ide Toramaru, takut bakal ngrasain di amuk macan.

"Kita iket terus interogasi gimana?" kini ganti Tachimukai yang beri ide.

"Keliatannya malah kayak nangkep copet, yang laen ada lagi?" Kazemaru menatap Fudou.

"Tanya Kidou sono! Jangan tanya gue!" Fudou nunjuk Kidou yang kelihatannya paling berusaha mikir dari yang laennya.

"Kidou! Udah punya ide belom?" Kazemaru ganti nanya Kidou.

"Udah sih, cuma gue gak yakin ini bakal berhasil" Kidou akhirnya bisa diandalkan.

"Apa idenya? Cepetan omongin! Keburu Fubuki dateng!" Endou kelihatannya yang paling semangat soal ini.

"Begini...pst...pst...pst" dimulailah acara bisik berbisik diantara mereka.

"Cuma gitu doang? Kalo gitu ma, gue udah nemu dari tadi!" Gouenji keluar dari kerumunan masal.

"Ya udahlah! Daripada kagak ada ide sama sekali" Sakuma membela Kidou dan Kidou membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ehem!" Fudou menunjukkan papan bertuliskan **'NO YAIO'**.

"Sirik?" Sakuma berhasil memunculkan tanda segi empat di kening 'kinclong' Fudou.

"Oi! Bisa diem kagak! Tu, si Fubuki udah dateng" Ryuuji menunjuk Fubuki yang berjalan ke arah lapangan, sontak mereka langsung bersiap.

"3..." Sakuma memulai aba-aba, reflek Kazemaru langsung pasang kuda-kuda buat lari, untung ada Terumi yang langsung nimpuk kepalanya.

"2.." entah kenapa Fudou juga ikut-ikutan ngitung.

"1..." Kidou mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

"Yo! _Minna_" Fubuki tepat berada di dekat mereka, dan...

"Serang!" Endou langsung loncat ke arah Fubuki diikuti makhluk lainnya.

Tapi sayangnya Fubuki udah minggir duluan, membuat muka Endou sukses berciuman dengan kerasnya tanah.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" untung Fubuki masih punya sifat _innoncent_. Kalo Atsuya pasti langsung nimpuk mereka satu-satu pake _eternal blizzard_.

"Kami cuma ingin liat rahasia Fubuki-_san_" kelihatannya sifat _innocent_ Toramaru justru membuat mereka dalam bahaya.

'_Mampuslah kita'_ Kazemaru menyalahkan Gouenji yang tidak bisa mengurus seekor anak macan ini.

"Um, rahasia? Maksud kalian ini?" Fubuki mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya.

"Itu dia" Hiroto menunjuk kertas yang dibawa Fubuki.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja?" Fubuki menatap Endou dkk.

"Eh? Lo gak marah?" Endou dkk pada bengong.

"Tentu saja tidak" Fubuki mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, membuat author jadi _nosebleed_.

"Eh?" Endou dkk pada kesel sama sifat oon mereka sendiri, kenapa mereka gak nanya Fubuki dulu. Kalo tau gini, mereka gak akan _insomnia_ 3 hari tiga malem gara-gara mikir itu, salahkan Endou yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Um, Fubuki, apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" Kazemaru mengeluarkan wajah super imutnya.

"Boleh, ini" Fubuki memberikan kertas itu pada Endou. Tak sampai hitungan menit, Endou gantian yang menjadi incaran para makhluk super penasaran ini, ditambah Endou yang gak pinter hindar.

BRUAK! BUUKK! DUAAK!

"Endou, apa isinya?" Gouenji yang dihimpit Ryuuji dan Sakuma berusaha melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Gouenji-_kun_ jangan serakah!" Hiroto yang diapit Toramaru dan Terumi gak mau kalah.

"Fudou-_san_, jangan injak kakiku" Toramaru gak rela kakinya yang baru di bawa ke salon kemaren jadi gepeng gara-gara di injek Fudou.

"Terumi, rambutmu nusuk mata tau!" Kazemaru nyesel gak nyuruh Terumi ngucir rambutnya kayak dia.

"Midorikawa, jangan narik jubah gue!" Kidou yang baru kemaren nyuci jubahnya gak terima.

"Siapa yang ngambil _eyepatch_ gue?" Sakuma _shock_ gara-gara _eyepatch_-nya tiba-tiba ilang.

"Woi, jangan sentuh jambul gue!" Tobitaka gak terima jambulnya di rusak ama Tsunami.

"Kazemaru, jangan tarik rambut gue!" Ryuuji ganti narik rambut Kazemaru, _duo ponytail_ yang aneh.

"Toramaru, rambutmu!" Someoka nyingkirin rambut Toramaru yang kayak duri landak.

"Hiroto, jangan nyentuh kepala gue!" Fudou yang gak terima kepalanya yang 'kinclong' di pegang ama orang laen, ganti narik rambut _nekomimi_ Hiroto.

"Kabeyama-_san_, minggir!" kelihatannya Tachimukai yang paling tersiksa gara-gara di himpit Kabeyama.

"Siapa yang ngambil jambul gue?" Hijikata histeris karena jambulnya ilang.

"Kidou, jangan tarik rambut gue!" Gouenji yang rambutnya udah di gel sehari semalem gak terima.

"Oi! Jangan injek orang sembarangan!" Kogure yang bertubuh 'mungil' jadi bahan injekan masa.

Yak, daripada kita melihat hal yang tidak pantas, lebih baik kita melihat apa yang dilakukan Fubuki sekarang!

Fubuki yang kelihatannya masih gak tau apa yang sebenernya temen-temennya lakuin, hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tampang _innoncent_.

'_kelihatannya asyik, apa aku gabung aja ya?'_ Fubuki yang bener-bener _innoncent_ ato emang kesambet berkata dalam hati.

"Umm..._minna_! Bagaimana kalo dibaca bareng-bareng aja?" kelihatannya Fubuki udah gak kesambet lagi.

Semua yang rata-rata masih mempunyai pendengaran yang baik langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka seketika.

"Benar juga ya, kenapa gak kepikiran" Kidou yang ternyata bisa juga 'oon' mengaku sendiri.

Semua mengikuti saran Fubuki dan melihat isi kertas itu sama-sama.

Isinya:

Boneka _tedybear_ 3

Syal 2

Kacamata 3

Topi 2

"EH?" Endou dkk pada kaget melihat isi kertas yang selama ini mereka incar.

"Itu barang-barang pesenan teman setimku di Hakuren" Fubuki kembali mengambil kertas yang di bawa Endou.

"Jadi..."

"Usaha kita selama ini..."

"GAK ADA GUNANYA?"

Endou dkk langsung histeris dan tepar di tempat

**Yosh! Akhirnya fic aneh ini jadi!**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari keanehan pada diri chara Inazuma Eleven, **_**gomen**_** kalo garing! Abis ngerjainnya cuma semalem!**

**Untuk para **_**senpai**_** saia mohon saran dan review nya!**

**RE-VI-EW PLEASE!**

**Thx 4 reading **_**minna-san**_


End file.
